


i'll be just yours (i can give you want you need)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Evak Advent Calendar, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Voyeurism, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: “Man, I’m gonna need to get drunk as hell if I’m going to survive through Mags and Even flirting all night. It’s fuckin’ worse than him and Isak.” Jonas rolls his eyes heavily, chugging down the rest of his beer.





	i'll be just yours (i can give you want you need)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 20!! WE'RE BACK AT IT PEOPLE!!!
> 
> gees back with the smut fics eyyyy, had to come back with a bang so here u go.......  
> also this wont be my only one where this kind of thing happens, I have many many MANY ideas also Im not sure how well this one went :/// so 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, here you go ya filthy animals, have some sex at last
> 
>  
> 
> title from Make You Feel by Alina Baraz

**///**

 

 

 

**ONSDAG - 22:38**

 

 

 

**Magnus' House**

 

 

 

 

“Hey Even!” Magnus cries as he opens the front door, greeting Isak and Even on the porch. 

 

 

“Hi, Mags.” Even grins wide, dropping Isak’s hand and pushing past him for a hug, Isak making a disgruntled noise as he’s cast aside by his boyfriend in favour of one of his friends.  

 

 

“Alright, alright, why don’t you two just go get married.” Isak grumbles, flicking at Magnus’ arm which is laid firmly around Even’s neck. Magnus’ eyes peep over from Even’s shoulder, glaring at Isak. 

 

 

“Look, you’ve had him for the past week, I need some Even time.” He reluctantly pulls away from Even, and Even bursts out into gleeful laughter that makes Isak’s expression soften. 

 

Magnus snorts. 

 

“God, you’re so gone for him.” He smiles, and leads them both inside so they aren’t congregated in the cold on the porch. 

 

 

Magnus had invited them over for drinks at his to celebrate finally breaking up from school for Christmas, and as Magnus’ mother always goes all out with the decorations, and his house smells delightfully like cinnamon and apple tea, Even had decided he wanted to go, so he could feel happy and festive with his boyfriend and their friends, which would be a welcome difference from the doom and gloom of the past week. 

 

 

“Yoo!” Jonas crows as they reenter the living room, holding up his beer can, and Mahdi tips his head over the back of the sofa to look at them upside down. 

 

“What’s up, guys?” He grins lazily, all teeth and dimples, and the normalcy of it makes Even feel right at home. 

 

 

“Just trying to keep my boyfriend in love with my instead of my giant pet puppy, you know how life goes.” Isak replies slyly, punching Magnus in the arm before hurdling over the back of the sofa and grabbing a beer can off the table. Jonas and Mahdi laugh at Magnus’ expense, who makes a hurt, whiny noise. Even follows Isak, standing behind the sofa and bending over to press a kiss to the side of Isak’s head. 

 

 

“You’re the only giant puppy for me, babe.” He ruffles Isak’s hair, and Isak bats at his hand wildly, almost spilling his beer. 

 

 

“Piss off, go make sweet sweet love to Magnus. I know I mean nothing to you.” Isak cries dramatically, pretending to sob into Mahdi’s shoulder and Jonas snorts. 

 

 

“I’m down if you are.” Even winks at Magnus, who beams back. 

 

 

“Man, I’m gonna need to get drunk as hell if I’m going to survive through Mags and Even flirting all night. It’s fuckin’ worse than him and Isak.” Jonas rolls his eyes heavily, chugging down the rest of his beer.

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

Three hours later and Mahdi and Magnus are getting very close to shitfaced, Isak and Jonas are pleasantly buzzed and Even’s still on his first beer, which _has_ to be warm by now.

 

But Isak understands, he doesn’t want to push himself too far just after a depressive episode.

 

 

But apparently that doesn’t mean Even can’t push Isak to his limits.

 

 

Even’s hands won’t stop wandering over Isak’s torso, lingering uncomfortably close to his neck, his nipples, his dick.

 

 

And no one seems to have noticed, or if they have, they aren’t saying anything. Isak squirms where he’s sat between Even’s spread legs on the floor, having abandoned the sofas a while ago after Mahdi and Magnus kept falling off them.

 

 

“I’m just saying… And I’m not saying it will happen, but if it were to happen… I wouldn’t say no.” Magnus slurs, gulping down mouthfuls of mulled wine that his mother had made for them. He’d only remembered about it twenty minutes ago, but the pot had already dwindled by about half.

 

 

“Mags, shut the fuck off. You’re never shagging my boyfriend.” Isak shoots him a look that has Magnus shivering, but the stony look in his eyes withers as he feels Even’s hand tuck itself under his shirt, fingers splaying out over his lower stomach.

 

 

“Sh, baby.” Even kisses the side of Isak’s neck, lips soft and wet, and Isak has to supress a shudder so that the boys don’t laugh at him and call him whipped. Even just has this power over him, okay? It’s not his fucking fault.

 

 

“We might not be able to fuck,” Isak realises Even’s not addressing him anymore, despite his thumb stroking over Isak’s sternum and his lips attached to Isak’s neck, but he’s talking to Magnus instead. “But I’m sure, if we ask nicely, Isak might let you watch us.”

 

 

The air suddenly grows thick, and Isak finds it harder to draw air into his lungs, as if all the oxygen has been sapped from the room. Even’s words draw the attention of the rest of the boys, who were busy in some bullshit, beer-fuelled conversation, but are now staring intently at the pair of them. Isak curls back into Even, trying to hide his face in Even’s chest.

 

 

“Shut up.” He whines, wriggling around as he feels Even’s hand hitch his t-shirt up higher, fingertips circling around his nipple. “Magnus is a-a fucking… turn off.”

 

 

“Guess I’ll just have to work extra hard to keep you turned on, hm?” Even pinches Isak’s nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it a little, and Isak arches his chest out into Even’s touch, socked feet rubbing against the floor.

 

 

Isak can’t bring himself to look at the boys, can’t bear the thought of them seeing him like this. He isn’t ashamed of the type of relationship he has with Even, he loves being submissive for his man, but sharing this most intimate part of his life with his friends, in a way he’s never shared with anyone before, makes his insides clench.

 

 

He hears a little chorus of gasps as Even’s other hand presses over the crotch of his skinny jeans, one of them being his own. His thighs press together, hiding his aching dick from his friends. He’d been turned on from pretty much the moment Even had pulled him between his legs.

 

 

He hasn’t got any in a week, let him live.

 

 

“You wanna be a good boy for me, Isak?” Even whispers lowly, intimately, only for Isak’s ears, and Isak moans. He didn’t realise how much he’d missed this side of Even. Don’t get him wrong, he knows it obviously isn’t Even’s fault the past week happened the way it did, but he’s a teenage boy and he has certain… _needs_ that only Even can fulfil. So it’s a massive relief that Even’s ready to get back into this straight away.  

 

 

“Yeah? You gonna be my good little princess?” Even kisses his cheek, nuzzling his nose against Isak’s temple, and Isak chances a look up at his friends. Jonas is flushed red, flustered and desperately trying to look anywhere but Isak, but failing quite miserably. Magnus is unabashedly watching, chewing his bottom lip as his eyes alternate from watching Even’s face, his dark eyes, to raking over Isak’s body, making him feel exposed and vulnerable despite being fully dressed. Mahdi seems unaffected at a first glance, pokerfaced and body stiff, but the more Isak looks, the more he can tell how fast his friend is breathing, short pants of air that make Isak feel like he’s choking.

 

They all seem painfully sober.

 

 

Suddenly, he can’t deal with it. He leaps up from in between Even’s legs, stirring everyone from their dazed states, and makes a beeline for the toilet, continually tripping over his feet. He slams the door shut and leans heavily against it, letting out a sigh.

 

 

“Fuck.” He whispers. He just let his boyfriend touch him up in front of his friends. What the _fuck_. He _knows_ today’s advent is sex at a friends’, but does Even really expect him to let all his friends _watch?_ And is he as bothered as he technically should be? Why is the thought of Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi watching him come apart on Even’s cock making him even harder?

 

 

///

 

 

Even smirks as he watches Isak stumble off like a little bambi, before redirecting his attention to the boys in front of him.

 

 

“So…” He starts. “You wanna watch?”

 

 

Silence.

 

 

“Guys, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t serious.”

 

 

Jonas is the one to break the silence.

 

 

“Are… Are you sure Isak’s okay with that?” He says tentatively, and Magnus and Mahdi eye him, like they’re shocked that he’s the one that spoke.

 

 

“I’ll make sure, but yeah. He’ll be fine. We’ve talked about it before.” Even shrugs casually, stretching his arms out on the sofa behind him. “No pressure, don’t have to say yes. Just thought it’d be fun.”

 

 

“Yes!” Magnus almost shouts, lunging forward, before realising what he’s done, and immediately sitting back down, at least having the decency to look sheepish. “I mean, yeah, uh, that would be… cool.”

 

 

“Mmh.” Mahdi coughs, “I wouldn’t mind, either.”

 

 

Even raises his eyebrows at Jonas.

 

 

“As… As long as Isak is okay with it. Only if Isak is fine with it.” He stutters, wringing his hands in his lap.

 

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do.”

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

“Welcome back, sweetheart.” Even smiles as Isak tumbles back into the room, legs not working properly. “Come sit.” He pats the space in between his legs, bending them slightly at the knee. Isak stumbles over, landing in Even’s lap and burying back into him. Even runs a hand down Isak’s arm, then links their fingers together.

 

 

“You alright with the boys watching?” He asks gently, and Isak hesitates slightly before nodding. “You sure?”

 

 

“Mmh, yeah. S’fine.” Isak mumbles, rubbing his nose with his fist, muffling his words. “S’cool. They can watch. Want ‘em to watch.”

 

 

Jonas’ eyes widen at that, and he has to shift a bit where he’s sitting.

 

 

“It’s fine if not, Issy.” Jonas says softly, and Isak whimpers. Jonas’ stomach flips, and he swallows loudly.

 

 

“God, please, Even.” Isak squirms, wanting to turn around to face Even, but Even’s hands quickly pin him in place, one across his hips, the other on his thigh.

 

 

“Stay, angel.” He commands, voice stern, and Isak immediately simmers down, letting out a tiny whine at the authoritative tone in Even’s words. Magnus watches in fascination, watching the way Isak responds so beautifully to Even’s every demand, and it makes his head a little dizzy – but then again that could just be the mulled wine talking.

 

 

“M’sorry.” Isak says, quiet and small, letting Even’s fingers make quick work of the button and zip of his jeans, teasing his fingertips under the waistband of the baby pink briefs – Isak now understands why Even was adamant for him to wear them, he had planned this all along, the sneaky bastard.

 

 

“Look at my baby,” Even says absentmindedly, eyes on Mahdi, whose eye is twitching slightly, as though trying to keep himself under control. “Such a pretty boy. Can’t believe you skipped out on this, Jonas.” He tuts disappointedly, and Isak twists in his arms, despite the disappointment not being aimed at him. It seems to have a similar effect on Jonas, though, as the younger boy frowns self-consciously, looking down into his lap.

 

 

“No, look at him, Jonas.” Even says, and no-one’s shocked this time when Jonas can’t help but jerk his head up, eyes meeting Isak’s desperate, clouded ones. Even’s ability to command a room is no secret, him simply walking in is enough to turn heads and hush conversations. There’s something about his presence that changes the air around him.

 

 

“Look at what you missed out on, look what you passed up on, look what I get to have now, every day, multiple times a day.” Even brags as he shoves his hands inside Isak’s briefs, grabbing hold of his balls and squeezing them lightly. Isak squeals, high-pitched and breathy, and it makes Mahdi’s eyes bulge.

 

 

Jonas grits his teeth, trying to ignore the way Even’s words set his insides on fire. He _knows_ he and Isak could have had something, he doesn’t need Isak’s current boyfriend rubbing it in his face. But seeing Isak like this is strangely hypnotic, at the mercy of another boy, an _older_ boy, and Jonas feels weirdly proud of his friend. Weirdly proud and very fucking horny.

 

 

“Fucking-fuck!” Isak shrieks, as Even’s rough fingertips creep lower, rubbing over his hole and perineum in one stroke that makes his entire body convulse with need.

 

 

“He likes being touched there.” Even says informatively, and Magnus nods eagerly, eyes still so wide Isak’s almost scared they’re going to fall out of his head.

 

 

“Mmyeah, s’my favourite.” Isak squeaks as he feels Even pressing down against his hole with the tip of his forefinger, and his hips buck up into the air away from the pressure as he feels the dry stretch of his body giving way to Even. “No! Please, lube, s’mething, not dry.”

 

 

“Finger him.” Jonas says, voice shaking slightly, and Even looks up, startled. He stares at Jonas for a few moments, eyes locked in an intense battle, before a slow, leering smirk spreads across his features.

 

 

“Look who’s getting into it.” Even says smugly, and Mahdi and Magnus watch as Jonas’ jaw flexes, nostrils flaring. “Knew you had a thing for my boy.”

 

 

“Even, please,” Isak tugs on Even’s sleeve, tipping his head back on Even’s shoulder so Even can feel his wet panting beside his ear.

 

 

“Not a thing. Curious. You said we could watch, so…” Jonas trails off, a little nervously. He’s not sure he wants to get into a fight with Even when Even’s like this – he’s pretty fucking intimidating right now, truth be told.

 

 

“Alright, you okay with that, baby? You want my fingers in you? Stuffing you full, right in front of your boys?” Even grabs Isak’s jaw with one hand, forcing his head round to face him. Isak blinks up at him slowly with love-drunk eyes. He nods.

 

 

“Use your words, Isak.”

 

 

“Yes, yeah, y’can finger me.” He says, and Even lets go of his chin, allowing Isak to drop his head back on to his chest.

 

 

Isak watches as Magnus elbows Mahdi, and Mahdi moves further away from Magnus, shooting him a look.

 

 

“S’kay, enjoy it.” Isak offers them a half smile, lifting his hips up so Even can roll his jeans down his legs and off his feet, leaving him in just his briefs and socks. They’re both powder pink, and go beautifully with both Isak’s pale skin tone and the black t-shirt that’s so obviously Even’s, given the way it hangs around Isak’s collarbones. “Wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want you to enjoy it.”

 

 

“That’s my boy.” Even strokes both hands up the insides of Isak’s legs and tracing his fingertips over the bulge in his underwear when he gets there. Isak’s stomach tenses, abs starting to ache, and Even presses his thumb against the underside of the head of Isak’s cock, the tell-tale wet spot growing by the second.

 

 

“Jesus, he’s so fucking responsive.” Magnus gasps in awe, marvelling at the way Isak’s thighs quiver the more Even pushes down.

 

 

“Hot…” Mahdi finds his voice, albeit a little hoarse, and Isak preens at the praise, his toes curling in his socks, nestling into the carpet beneath him. He can feel Even’s strong heartbeat against his back, and it keeps him grounded, reminding him that no matter what, he has Even.

 

 

“My little baby.” Even nips Isak’s earlobe, hooking an arm around Isak’s waist and pulling him back tightly against him.

 

 

“M’yours, Ev, but please… Please, get something inside me, fingers, toy, dick, I don’t mind,” He moans desperately, and Isak swears he can hear someone in the background gulp.

 

 

“Is he always this-this… vulgar?” Jonas chokes out, rocking forward on his knees.

 

 

“Don’t get greedy, baby. You know what happens when you do.” Even says, ignoring Jonas completely.

 

 

“What happens when he gets greedy?” Magnus asks curiously, not taking his eyes off where Even’s working the head of Isak’s cock. They both stare at him, and he shrinks back. “What?”

 

 

“You don’t wanna kn-oh!” Isak voice is stolen from him as Even tucks his hand into Isak’s briefs again, only for the other hand to join and to start pushing the briefs down his legs. Isak’s cock springs free, bouncing up against his stomach and leaving a wet patch on his t-shirt. Even gets them about halfway down when Isak gets impatient and kicks them the rest of the way off.

 

 

The boys watch in utter amazement as Even curls his fingers around Isak’s thighs and wrenches his legs wide open, propping them up so they’re bent at the knee. He shuffles them down slightly, so they have a good view, leaving Isak entirely vulnerable and exposed.

 

 

“You good?” Even asks quietly, knowing this is a pretty big deal for Isak, it’s a first for both of them, but Isak’s more self-conscious sexually than he is, and he doesn’t want to ruin Isak’s experiences by being that asshole who doesn’t check for consent.

 

 

“Yeah,” Isak whispers back, shyly. “S’really hot.” He admits, and Even rewards him with the soft press of lips against his. Isak melts instantly, letting Even slide his tongue against his, practically eating him up. Even has told him, on multiple occasions, that he looks good enough to eat, so it only makes sense that, one day, he’d make good on those compliments.

 

 

“You gonna finger him now?” Jonas asks, when they’ve finished kissing and Isak’s hips are rocking back against the floor.

 

 

“You want that, Isak? You wanna show the boys how well you take my fingers? How many can you take, Isak? You wanna show ‘em?” Even makes sure to repeat himself, not overloading Isak with questions when he’s so overwhelmed already. Isak nods furiously, curls sticking to his sweaty forehead.

 

 

“W’na show them, Ev,” Isak pants.

 

 

“I know, I know you do, sweetheart.” Even coos and wraps his long fingers around Isak’s dick, stroking slowly, making Isak writhe, gasping little noises escaping his mouth. Even then redirects his attention to Magnus. “You got lube?”

 

 

Magnus stares at him blankly.

 

 

“Lube? Or lotion?” Even prompts, tightening his grip on Isak’s dick and making the younger boy wail loudly, upset at how he’s being treated like an afterthought.

 

 

“Uh, can’t you just, like, use spit?” Magnus stammers, cheeks flushing as he suggests it. Even fixes him with a look.

 

 

“I haven’t fucked him, fingers or otherwise, in a week, and you want me to finger him with just spit? Fuck off, and get me some lube.” He says sternly, and Magnus scrambles to comply, sprinting out the room at breakneck speed. Even goes back to tending for Isak, while Jonas and Mahdi sit there in shock at how quickly Even was able to get Magnus to obey.

 

 

Magnus returns in record time, bottle of lube in hand, carefully passing it to Even as he skids back into place in front of the two boys. Even nods in thanks, then squirts some on to three of his fingers, spreading it around to warm it up.

 

 

“Watch.” He says to the boys, holding Isak open with one hand while the fingers of the other circle Isak’s tight little pucker. He forces his middle finger the whole way in, and Isak’s mouth falls open as his eyes screw up, wheezing out a breathless moan.

 

 

“Oh god, yeah,” Isak whimpers, hips rutting down against Even’s finger. “Fuck, been so long, Ev.”

 

 

“I know, sweetheart. I’ll give you want you need, don’t worry. Four, yeah?” Even says.

 

 

“Mmyeah. Four, please, four please Even, four.” Isak’s head whips from side to side, nuzzling his face into Even’s chest.

 

 

“Four fingers? He can take four fingers?” Jonas asks, scepticism in his voice.

 

 

“He can take my cock and then some. Of course, he can take four fingers.” Even scoffs, and shoves in another finger alongside his middle finger as if to prove his point.

 

 

“Yes!” Isak almost shouts, hands flying up to grasp at Even, one in his hair and the other clawing at his shoulder. “Please, I need four! God, now.”

 

 

“Angel,” Even fucks his fingers in and out of Isak, slick sounds filling the room and making each of the boys delirious with want. Even’s body fills with a warm pride, knowing he’s the only one who gets to touch Isak like this, who gets to be with Isak, who gets to know how soft and warm he feels inside. He shoots a self-satisfied grin at Jonas. “I know what you need.”

 

 

All at once, Even pulls out his fingers, keeping the tips hooked inside Isak. He nods at Mahdi.

 

 

“Get the lube,” He says, and Mahdi goes to pass Even the lube, but Even stops him. “No, you pour it.”

 

 

Mahdi looks at him as if he’s gone mad.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“You heard me. Right in his hole. If I’m gonna fuck him with four, he’s gotta be prepared.”

 

 

Isak sobs, Even talking about him as if he’s not even in the room when he’s _right fucking there_ is driving him insane.

 

 

“Come on, or I’ll get Magnus to do it.” Even says impatiently, and that spurs Mahdi into action. He quickly uncaps the lube, turning the bottle upside down and, with shaky hands, begins squeezing, the liquid dripping down on to Isak.

 

 

“Oh, fuck.” Isak wails, scrunching his face up and trying to not let his hips buck away from the cold. Even’s fingers caress the head of his dick lightly, making him shiver all over.

 

 

“You think he’s ready, Jonas?” Even asks, almost innocently, but there’s that underlying tone that makes Isak think it’s not just light-hearted banter, but there’s some actual ill feelings there.

 

 

“Yeah.” Jonas replies gruffly, and Isak can’t bring himself to look at his best friend as Even slides all four fingers into him, stretching him obscenely wide. Simultaneously, he throws his head back, arches his back and his hips lift up off the floor as he lets out the loudest moan so far, almost bursting into tears at the feeling of being so full after so long.

 

 

The boys can’t look away, it’s one of the most beautiful sights they’ve ever seen, Isak is pretty at the best of times but now… _now_ , he really is something else. All flushed cheeks and red lips and miles of pale, soft skin, and the utterly gorgeous noises he’s making.

 

 

Even steadily fucks his hand into Isak, drilling deeper and deeper each time until, finally, he hits something inside the younger boy that rips a scream from Isak’s throat, and Even’s fingers tighten around the base of Isak’s dick so tight it staves off his orgasm. Isak heaves a dry sob.

 

 

“No! Please, Even, let me cum, I’ve been good for you, I-I let you feel me up in front of the boys, come on, let me, please. I let you touch me, I let you talk to them about me, please Even, please let me cum. It’s been so long, God, m’so full, _fuck_.” Isak cries, throat dry and achy.

 

 

Magnus furrows his brow at Even.

 

 

“What did you do?”

 

 

“Stopped him from coming. Hasn’t earned it yet.” Even says casually, speeding up the pace at which he strokes Isak’s cock.

 

 

“What?! How haven’t I earned it?!” Isak pants, outraged.

 

 

“What do you say, baby? I treated you well, didn’t I?” Even asks, twisting his fingers inside Isak, rubbing him at new angles that have him rolling back on to Even’s fingers to get the same stimulation again.

 

 

“No, not in front of them, please, don’t make me say it.” Isak whines, clenching his hand into a fist in Even’s hair.

 

 

“Do you want to come, angel?”

 

 

“Yes!”

 

 

“Then say it.” Even says, thumb sliding over the slit, wiping away the bead of precome, and Isak’s body flinches. He lets out a forlorn groan, feet rubbing against the carpet again.

 

 

“Thank you.” He mumbles.

 

 

“Sorry, I can’t hear you.” Even shoves his fingers in deeper, and a desperate noise is punched out of Isak. “And if I can’t hear you, the boys definitely can’t hear you.”

 

 

“Thank you.” Isak repeats a little louder. Even pinches the tip of his dick hard and Isak yelps.

 

 

“Thank you!” He cries loud, holding back a sob as the boys stare at him, Jonas’ eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. “Thank you, Even, thank you thank you thank you.”

 

 

“There’s my perfect boy. You can come now, sweetheart.”

 

As if on cue, Isak immediately orgasms, bearing down hard on Even’s fingers as they hit him just right, and he comes so hard he shoots all over his (Even’s) t-shirt and up to his chin. Even keeps fucking him through it, long fingers reaching so deep inside Isak he swears he can feel it in his stomach. Even fingers him till it gets almost painful, and Isak can feel tears pooling in his eyes.

 

 

“Please, please, Ev, stop.” He gasps, pulling at Even’s wrist. Even finally ceases his movements, but knows if he pulls out now, Isak will probably cry.

 

 

It takes him a few minutes to come down and out of it, Even holds him close the entire time, telling him how proud he is of him, and when Isak’s finally ready, Even slowly pulls his fingers out of him and Isak shudders with overstimulation.

 

 

“Fuck me.” Magnus laughs out. “That was amazing!”

 

 

Isak blushes furiously.

 

 

“It’s never, _ever_ happening again.” He says adamantly.

 

 

“It’s probably going to happen again.” Even mouths over Isak’s shoulder, winking at the boys.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there u go!!!!!! hope that was okay for u lovelies!!!  
> also not proofread, ill do that tomorrow lol  
>  
> 
> as always, my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com), come and send me cute things, I love writing hcs in my spare time lol,  
> and my Twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/empty_venom)!!


End file.
